Wedding Day
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn had an...ineresting time going to and at a wedding. Naitlyn, Smitchie and a hint of Jess.


"What the hell are you doing?" Oh no. He groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head. He peeked out under it and saw that his best friend's fiance's best friend was standing there with her hands on her hips. He shut his eyes and pulled his pillow even father over his head.

"Going to sleep." He replied. She glared at the blob in his bed. "No, you're not." She pulled his blanket off, exposing his toned abs and boxers. "Yes, I am Caitlyn." He stated loudly. She glared and grabbed his pillow, pulling it away from his grasp.

"Nate, get your lazy ass up." He shook his head. She groaned and grabbed his foot, dragging him off the bed. "NO!" He screamed, clawing at the bed. "GET UP!" She barked, pulling him back. He wiggled his foot out of her grasp and climbed back into the bed.

She glared before jumping on him and whacked him with the pillow hard. "Ouch!" He yelled. She glared and whacked him harder.

"FINE!" He screamed, turning over with her on top of him. Her hair laid in her face and she blew it away, smiling. "Good." He looked at her and then at his stomach which she occupied.

"Can you get off?" He spat and she rolled her eyes before slapping his chest and getting off, fixing her hair. He got up and fixed his hair. "Now WHAT?!" He yelled.

She smiled. "Wedding in 30." He looked at his alarm clock. Sure enough, it was indeed 30 minutes before Mitchie and Shane's wedding. Damn.

He glared and grabbed his tux his tux out of his closet before walking to the bathroom and taking a quick cold shower. After, he quickly put on his tux and brushed his hair. He ran out of the bathroom and past her, slipping on his shoes.

He looked up at her, finally noticing she was wearing a beautiful bridesmaid dress that was a stormy gray short dress that flowed at the bottom but also matched her eyes.

Her hair was natural, it looked like all she did was add frizz control and brush it. He guessed that was in fact what she did. She wore lip gloss but that was it. She also wore gray high heels. She was beautiful.

She smiled. "Good, you're up. Now can you drive me?" He threw his hands in the air and sighed. "Why not?" She grinned and squealed, running out of his bedroom. "Why do I like her?" He asked himself, shaking his head before fixing his tie and walking out of his room and down his stairs.

He grabbed his keys off the end table near his couch and walked out the door, noticing that Caitlyn was leaning against his car. "Get in." He ordered as the car beeped and she rolled her eyes and got in, smoothing her dress.

He hopped into the car, immediately turning it on. "It sounds broken." Caitlyn pointed out. "Will you stop talking?" He asked, driving out of his driveway. "Oh, be quiet." She spat, glaring. "No, you!" He demanded as he turned a corner.

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Popstar."

"Freak."

"We're here." He nodded at her and parked in a spot, hopping out and walking away. She got out and fast-walked after him, clutching her purse. "I think we're late." She whispered. He rolled his eyes. "No, we're not."

They walked into the chapel, immediately being surrounded by a person. "There you are!" The wedding planner hissed, walking over to them. "Now, Caitlyn?" She looked from Nate to Ms. Bower, the planner. "Mitchie's crying because she thinks Shane will leave her at the altar. Can you go calm her down?" Caitlyn frowned, concerned and walked away, leaving Nate to watch her behind.

"Nate!" The planner snapped her fingers and Nate looked up. "Hm?" She sighed. "Shane's got cold feet. Go help him." He nodded and walked away toward a room that he knew belonged to his best friend.

Nate walked in to see Jason fixing his tie and Shane sitting on a couch with his face in his hands. "Shane?" Shane looked up and his eyes widened. He jumped up and ran over to Nate, hugging him. "Man, I thought you wouldn't come!"

Nate laughed, smiling. "You thought I wouldn't come? Is that why you got cold feet?" Shane sheepishly grinned and Nate laughed some more. Jason looked at Shane's feet. "He doesn't look like he has cold feet." Shane stifled a laugh and Nate rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Caitlyn groaned as Mitchie continued to cry as she sat at her vanity. "Mitchie, he won't leave you! He loves you!" Mitchie wiped her eyes. "How do you know that?" Caitlyn thought for a moment and kneeled down next to Mitchie, a smile on her lips. "Because he searched for you, just knowing your voice when he first 'met' you. Because when he looks at you, his eyes light up. Because I can tell that he wants you to be the last person he sees before he goes to sleep and the first he sees when he wakes up. He loves you."

Mitchie, who's tears stopped, smiled and hugged her maid of honor and best friend. "Thank you, Caity." Caitlyn smiled and shrugged. "No problem." Mitchie laughed and looked in her mirror. "One more favor?"

"What?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Redo my makeup?" Caitlyn chuckled and ordered Mitchie to put her hair up and grabbed the lipgloss, shaking her head.

Finally, the wedding started. As the music first began, Jason and Tess walked down the aisle, smiling lovingly at each other. Then came Barron and Ella. Then Lola and Sander. Finally Caitlyn adjusted her flowers and sighed, closing her eyes before walking out the doors. She finally looked to her side to see that Nate was walking behind her, smiling at her. She glared a bit before separating from his side, taking her rightful place as the maid of honor.

The music began to romantic and more like Shane's Gotta Find You. Shane came out first, winking at Nate and stood next to him, sighing nervously.

Mitchie came out with her father, smiling as she did so. Caitlyn took this chance to look back at Shane. She looked at him, smiling softly as she watched his eyes light up with love and his smile brighten. She smiled, content with his response and looked at Nate who looked back at her.

He shot her a sexy grin, his hair darkening in the lights and also getting in his eyes. Her breathing became unsteady and she looked away at the ground, trying to maintain her cool. Soon Mitchie reached the end of the aisle and kissed her father's cheek before standing next to Shane.

Caitlyn didn't want to admit this but she always tuned the boring stuff out. Soon, the two very important statements came. "Do you Shane take Michelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Shane stared at his soon-to-be wife

and she smiled slightly back, obviously nervous. He smiled. "I do."

Mitchie sighed in relief and listened as the priest asked her. She nodded, smiling at Shane. "I do."

"May we have the rings?" Nate handed Shane his ring and Caitlyn handed Mitchie hers. They put on each others ring and smiled. "You may kiss the bride." Shane leaned in, and lightly grabbed Mitchie's head as they kissed gently. Caitlyn cheered and whistled as did others. They pulled away, Shane with a grin and Mitchie with a blush.

Soon, the couple was taking their first dance. "And now, the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Gray." Mitchie smiled and stepped toward Shane, putting one hand on his shoulder and another in his hands. "Technically not our first dance." Shane whispered.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "If you call a dance with every involved with Camp Rock a first dance." He chuckled and shrugged. "Hey, we were together for most of the dance." She giggled and kissed his cheek as they twirled around the dancefloor.

"Hey, we're a married couple now. You better kiss me right." He joked. She giggled again and gently leaned up and kissed him. He caught her by surprised by deepening the kiss. Nate and Caitlyn stood on the sidelines, smiling at the kissing couple.

"They're so cute together." Caitlyn commented, catching Nate off guard. He looked her and smiled. "I guess."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Six years and I still haven't found love." She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hm, me either, you know." Nate replied, frowning. She shrugged. "You had Miley, I spent all these six years alone. Six Valentines, eating chocolates my friends bought me and watching classic romantics like A Walk To Remember or The Notebook."

"Hm." She rolled her eyes. Right after, a song started. It was a classic of Connect Three's, When You Look Me In The Eyes. "I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own." Nate sang along with well, himself.

Caitlyn smiled and chuckled. Nate stepped in front of her, holding out his hand. "Please?" He whispered and she sighed, placing her hand on his. They stepped out onto the dancefloor and they danced slowly to the song. "I'm glad you accepted to dance with me." Nate whispered in her ear. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He smiled. "Caitlyn, although you may urge me to hit you with a book, and I may make you want to smack the hell out of me, I like you." She smiled.

"Well thanks Nate." He shrugged. "I can be nice." She grinned. "I have an confession." He raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"I thought you were smoking hot in your boxers earlier." He laughed and grinned. "I knew it."

"Cocky much?"

"Beautiful much?" She smiled. "Thank you." They looked at the newlyweds who were still dancing. "Beautiful couple." Nate stated. "Perfect even." Caitlyn replied, frowning. Nate lifted her chin up to make her look into his eyes. "I like you Caitlyn. And I think that if we try, the relationship we could have would as 'perfect' as theirs. So I'm asking, Will you go out on a date with me?" She didn't reply and his smile was getting weaker by the minute. "Yes." She replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Thank god. Imagine if you said no. That would be embarrassing. For the both of us! I mean, we'd be aw-"

"Nate." He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"I think I want to smack the hell out of you."

**Aw, so cute.**

**I always leave my oneshots with a bit of humor. :) Review?**

**Review = Love people! :D**


End file.
